bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Colicoid
Colicoids were a sentient insectoid species from Colla IV. Appearance and Biology In appearance, Colicoids were tall insectoid beings that held multiple appendages. Their bodies were chitinous and consisted of a powerful stinging tail. A Colicoid's physiology allowed them to curl up into a protective ball and unfurl suddenly that allowed them to catch their prey unaware. This rolling method of locomotion was described as being second nature to the Colicoids. They had flat heads with multifaceted eyes that provided them with a superior level of vision and their long antennae gave them an acute sense of smell. An average adult Colicoid measured between 1.8 meters to 2 meters tall. A number of cousin species of the Colicoids were developed with the aid of the Balmorrans. These mutants were shown to be able to metabolize the toxic waste of the planet and made unpredictable, though excellent, living weapons. Some members of these insectoids were Colicoid Queens that were different than normal members as they were more than twice the size of even the largest warrior breeds. This made them extremely dangerous and were the only Colicoids that possessed a unique poisonous stinger. This combined with their strength and size made them deadly combatants, especially when within their nests. However, a Queen tended to only fight when her young were being threatened. Colicoid lifespan allowed them to live up to over 65 years of age. Children ranged between 1 to 4 years of age whilst a young adult was between 5 to 7 years old. They reached adulthood by 8 years old where they remained in this part of their lifespan until 33 years of age. They reached middle age around 34 to 49 years of age whilst an old Colicoid was between 50 to 64 years. A Colicoid was considered of venerable age from 65 years and over. They were carnivorous, and sometimes cannibalistic. Colicoids wishing to protect themselves were capable of forming themselves into a tight ball, an ability they emulated when designing the droideka, which they produced in their image. The only known predator of Colicoids was the Hueche, which was so feared that the sight of one would cause any Colicoid to reflexively form itself into a ball and roll away. This fear was such a deeply ingrained instinct that it remained even after Hueches were apparently driven to extinction, and even a holographic projection of a Hueche would have the same effect on a Colicoid. The insectoid minds of the species provided them a natural defense against Jedi mind tricks. There were no known Force users amongst the Colicoids. History Origins This insectoid species was native to the world of Colla IV that was located on the border of the Inner Rim and the Expansion Region. These highly intelligent voracious insectoids were relatively considered isolationists in the galaxy. Despite this being the case, their dedication to the art of droid design led to the creation of advanced technology that put them at the leading edge of scientific research. The Colicoids were the founders of the Colicoid Creation Nest amongst other companies. Old Republic Era During the Cold War, the Creation Nest was responsible for providing Colicoid DNA as part of a series of experiments on Balmorra. This led to the creation of a mutant strain of the species with the Colicoids intending to gain the best mutations to improve themselves. Cessik was present on Balmorra at the time as a representative of the Creation Nest who was willing to continue the experiments. When the Sith Empire invaded the planet, the mutant Colicoid's were freed from Bugtown and attacked any intruders. At the time, Cessik met with a Sith representative about continuing the experiments and working with Project Hexapod to accomplish this goal. This insectoid alien species were known to specialize in the development of weapons and technology that they sold to others. However, throughout the Cold War, they sold their products to both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. However, during the conflict, they showed a desire to align themselves with one faction. However, they intended to to determine which side was more deserving of their business. As a result, the Colicoids created an elaborate war game on a remote asteroid within the Outer Rim where both Republic and Sith representatives engaged in these trials. The factions sought to gain the favor of the Colicoids whilst denying the opposing side access to their valuable weaponry. These trials included many traps and even members of the Colicoids themselves. Rise of the Empire A generation prior to the Clone Wars, the species engaged in an internal war. Afterwards, they settled into a rigid hierarchy of specialized nests. During the Gathering at Sojurn, a number of dangerous looking mistrustful Colicoids from the Colicoid Creation Nest attending the meeting who were being tasked with the development of new weapons. Prior to the Battle of Naboo, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation met with the Colicoid Sovereign Nest where the Neimoidian bartered fifty bargeloads of exotic flesh in exchange for an exclusive contract for the production of Droidekas. After the Battle of Naboo, the Colicoids took control of the spice mining operations on Kessel hoping to establish a strong inflow of credits. They also tried to acquire the rights to a spice processing plant on Nar Shaddaa but they had to deal with the slaver Krayn to obtain them. When the Clone Wars broke out, the Colicoids joined the Separatists, and provided them with many droid designs such as the droid tri-fighter. Colicoid Scorpenek annihilator droids were involved in the conflict Clone Wars when the Republic Military assaulted Colla IV in order to attack the shielded factories. Afterwards, the Colicoids arranged for the Confederacy of Independent Systems to arrange for a naval taskforce to form an orbital screen around their homeworld so that the annihilator droids could be shipped onto freighters for the frontlines. The Separatists demanded increased droid output from Colla IV, the Colicoids turned their existing repair droids into weapons of sabotage thus creating the Pistoeka sabotage droid. These droids saw late usage by the end of the Clone Wars and the Colicoids were left with millions of unwanted units by the end of the conflict. Culture Though highly intelligent, Colicoids were emotionless and cannibalistic in nature that was particularly the case when food was scarce. Their ruthless cunning served them well on the battlefield as it did on the negotiating table. It was known that long ago that they transferred these ruthless characteristics to their commerce activities. As a result, they were known to be brutally efficient in their business practices. They were noted for being vicious and calculating creatures that were driven by greed whilst showing little regard for others. The Colicoids had numerous successful commercial ventures and held strict business protocols though diplomatic disputes emerged as a result of them consuming any visitors to their homeworld. None truly desired to meet a Colicoid due to the fact that they were bloodthirsty cannibals. Whilst not strictly aggressive, they held little regard for other races despite holding robust mercantile operations. Their kind saw the trade of technology as a useful means to an end even if it were a midly distasteful one. These cannibalistic insectoids possessed a highly advanced technological society. Despite this being the case, they were noted as being one of the most hostile species in the galaxy. As few visited Colla IV, none realized that the Colicoids held even more dangerous droids on their homeworld. Though holding Queens, the Colicoids were not a rigidly hive oriented race as some insectoid species though fertile members of the race held a privileged positions in their society. Such fertile Queens were tended tirelessly by their drones, workers and warriors. The Colicoid language consisted of clicking and humming noises that was generated from their antennae with their jointed legs. This was difficult for others to interpret and impossible for non-Colicoid species to reproduce. Despite this, the Colicoids were able to speak Basic with a definitive buzz. Though this was the case, the race tended to converse in their own language when in the presence of others where they could plot and scheme in front of others without them knowing what the Colicoids were speaking. Whilst this was their spoken tongue, the species lacked any form of written language and had to resort to using Basic. Examples of the Colicoid language being used in conjunction with basic were illustrated in the Droideka that merged the Basic term "droid" with "eka" that meant "hireling" or "drone". Colicoids were known to occasionally stop any travelers going through their system and eat them. The Colicoids had a strong dislike for the Jedi, something which intensified after the Invasion of Naboo. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Colla IV Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D/5D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/4D+2 Special Abilities: Chitinous Bodies: Colicoids have a thick chitinous exoskeleton, which can protect them when in combat. Colicoids' chitinous bodies give them +1D vs. both physical and energy weapons. Roll: By curling themselves tightly into balls, Colicoids increase their movement by +10. A rolling Colicoid may take no other action that round. Story Factors: Cannibalism: Colicoids are known cannibals, and are notoriously unfriendly to outside visitors, and are almost never found outside the Colla system. Very few survive trespassing in the Colla system, as the isolationist Colicoids capture and consume outsiders. Vicious Warriors: Colicoids are feared throughout their sector due to the savagery with which they fight. They are born into a warrior culture which teaches combat and fighting before death. Oftentimes a Colicoid will be aggressive, even if suicidally so, while in combat situations, but remain fully aware of the situation around them. Move: 6/10 Size: 1.4 to 1.8 meters Category:Species